A Different Kind of Glass
by Akitore
Summary: Her voice was cold, her expression distant, but her eyes were the only ones hidden. Hidden behind a different kind of glass. ONESHOT. KyouyaEclair. Please, Read and Review? Edited 82109.


**A**/**N**: I should be working on "Mata Ashita!" and "Because of Caramelldansen", but I had to write before the words to write this fic were lost in my memory. Gomen... Plus I'm sick with writer's block D':

Anywho, **Please, review! :) I would honestly love to hear what you have to say.**

* * *

"I am an Otori," you speak, the tips of your fingers pushing your glasses firmly against the bridge of your nose.

"Therefore, you are not worth my time, monsieur." Her voice was cold, her expression distant, but her eyes were the only ones hidden. Hidden behind a different kind of glass. They are not your kind of glasses, they are glasses that were to see farther away. The glasses that are most commonly used in an opera. The glasses that are used for magnification.

"And yet, you selected me to be your host today, Miss Tonnerre."

"Business. Strictly that and only that."

"I do not believe your words."

"I don't expect you to."

"I didn't expect you to believe what I had to say either."

She looks away, her lips forming into a devilish smirk.

"Get me a drink."

"As you wish."

Time continues as you attend to her wishes. She asks for a drink, you bring her tea, she glares. Bowing politely you walk away with the unwanted drink, returning with a drink more of her taste. It's red wine. The color matches her dress and the color of her lips. You wish to see her eyes, but they are still hidden by glass everytime you pass.

Suddenly, she smiles lightly, it's barely visible, and somehow you feel proud being able to see it. The reason for this is, the cold hearted still has smile and somehow you were able to cause it. Watching the glass touch her lips and the liquid proceed to enter her mouth, you politely bow to her, ever if it isn't in your interest.

"Kyouya." Your name is called. It is not her voice for hers is more soprano with a french accent and an icy tone of pride and control. The voice you hear is high-pitched, but not a high soprano. The voice you hear has a slight french accent, but is not with an icy tone of pride and control. The voice you hear is filled with worry. It is Tamaki. You walk to him with a smirk. When you smirk you let the other know that you know what he is about to ask, leaving the other with a larger worry in his mind.

Tamaki just sighs, you can tell he still wishes to ask his question, but he doesn't and walks away, leaving you in your place. You hear your name once again, but this time it is her voice. You know this right away for her voice is unlike the others in the room.

Returning back to her, you smile proudly at her, although it is not a large toothy-grin. She only glares at you through her glasses. She is telling you she is not giving into submission. She is not giving in to the fact that she has needs. "Your job is entertain me, Otori."

"I understand what my job is, there is no need for you tell me."

"Then do your job. Flatter me."

You take a seat across from her, an expressionless look on your face. The only thing you see from her are her glasses, her light brown colored hair, and her beautiful red dress that matches the color of her lips. You still wish to see her eyes, you want to see through her, expose her, just like you do with every other person you have met. Pushing up your glasses once again with the tips of your fingers, you watch as she puts her own glasses down, setting them on her table, revealing two beautiful crystal blue eyes.

_Depressing. _You think, looking into her eyes. She looks at in you in a strange fashion.

"What," she snaps.

You nod as if to say "nothing". She scoffs but then quickly smiles as her elbows are propped onto the table, a look of flirtacious seduction in her eyes. You smirk, you understand her game.

"So, monsieur, I am told you are the third son of the Monsieur Yoshio Otori, am I not correct?"

"You are very correct, madamousielle. I am the third son, Kyouya Otori."

She hums, before smirking, "Is that so... Then you will not be succeeding your father's business?"

"No, I will not, but neither will you."

Her eyes stare at you harshly. You laugh inwardly, your smirk broadening. "You will not be successor for the fact you are also third in your family. Not only this, but, because you have two older brothers your father had decided that you are not of any use but to only create close relationships with other companies' families. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._"

The look on her face tells you pushed her in all the right places, it's cold and cruel, but at the same time you can't help think that it's just a little bit cute. _Just a little bit._

"Um.. Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I think it's time to switch clients."

A voice spoke. It was not hers, this voice was a little higher and more innocent than hers. You turn to look at the speaker and smile politely. "No need to apologize, I'm happy you are here today."

Her face becomes sour before she rolls her eyes. You get up, a smirk forming on your face. Looking at you in disgust, she takes her leave.

"Miss Tonnerre?"

"What, Otori?" She turns to look at you, her face is slightly disappointed. "You forgot these," you say, handing her the glasses. Snatching them from your hands, she once again takes her leave.

-:-

It's been a month since you have last seen her, but she has not left your mind.

-:-

Two months since your "date" with her, you send her a letter. Although, you do not expect her to read it.

_Miss Eclair Tonnerre,_

_This letter will seem pointless, but I'd rather send this than a phone call._

_I do not expect to read this letter or a response._

_But-_

_I wish to see you again._

_-Kyouya Otori._

She reads the letter, her cold crystal blue eyes scanning the pages, rereading each word as a smooth smirk was placed upon her lips. Staring out of the large glass window, another kind of glass, thick and clear, the letter slowly slipped from her slim fingers. Her smirk slowly moved to a thin, barely visible, smile _Maybe. Maybe not._

The sun set gracefully behind the Eiffel Tower.

_

* * *

_

**UPDATED A**/**N**: Okay, so I did make a few changes, made it a little bit longer and yeah...

X'D


End file.
